The present invention relates to the management of telephone calls. The telecommunications industry is rapidly evolving and expanding and new technologies are constantly being developed and introduced. These technologies create opportunities to develop services of value to customers. However, the pace at which these technologies are being introduced also means that service providers must be able to quickly respond and adapt to meet customer requirements.
Typically, the development of telecom services is performed by individuals with detailed knowledge of telecom protocols and software programming. The development process can be complicated and time consuming and often requires collaboration between programmers and telecom domain experts to properly address the programming details required in the development of services. Moreover, programming protocols in the telecom domain are fast changing with new ones being frequently introduced thereby requiring skilled individuals to continually update their knowledge base.
In view of the time, expertise, and expense typically required for programming development of telecom services, and the ever-changing nature of telecom programming protocols, it is desirable to have a telephone call management system that permits the management of the lifecycle of call without the need for specialized knowledge of programming protocols, software and the like.